stop this
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: Gia Moran is in a Abusive relationship with a guy named Mitchel who she been dating for a year. Troy and Gia has feeling for each-other. Mitchel doesn't love Gia but Troy Goes. When troy and the other mega ranger found out about their friend being a abused it's not good. what do you guys think going to happen to Gia if the others dont find her in d a summary. tria story.


Troy Borrows leaned on the wall watching Gia Moran aka his Crush , Best friend and teammate struggle to get her locker open "Why would this thing open"Gia said pulling on her locker Troy walked over to her "Gia you know you didn't put your combination in"He said as Gia turned away from him "ohh thanks troy"Gia said still hiding her face "your welcome but why are you hiding your face"he asked as Gia Opened her locker "uhhh no reason just some Loogies attacked me in front of my house forgot to put on some make-up"Gia said placing her things inside her locker "Okay well See you Later"Troy said walking away making Gia sign in relief before closing her locker and running towards the bathroom.

Troy walked inside his Math class he had with Jake , Gia and Noah who were talking well expect Gia who was Placing with her pencil "Hey Gia"Troy said sitting down Next to her "oh hey Troy"Gia said not looking at him Troy raised an eyebrow at her before looking at the Board and the teacher "Hey Jake Noah"Troy said looking at his two best-friends who looked at him eyebrow raised at him "Have you guys noticed anything different or Off about Gia lately"Troy asked looking at Gia again who was know playing with her hands "well she hasn't been wearing her leather jackets or any of her normal clothes Anymore"Noah said also looking at Gia who was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt and some yellow Pants.

"Yeah she looks like a banana she also been Quiet around us"Jake said giving Gia a worried looked who looked at him before looking at the teacher "she Probably going threw something at home"Noah said making Troy and Jake nod before looking back at the teacher "Excuse me sorry if i'm interrupting your class but I'm here for Gia"A Guy with Black hair with Blonde Tips said to the teacher who nodded his head "Of Course Gia you may go "he said making Gia sign a little before getting up "Bye Troy Bye Noah Bye Jake"the guy said as Gia waved bye to them "Bye Mitchel"The three boy's said waving to him and Gia has they left the class room.

* * *

**(with Gia and Mitchel ) **

When Gia and Mitchel were Alone Mitchel slammed gia into a wall making her groan in pain "so Deiced to leave without putting on some make-up "Mitchel said glaring at Gia who tried to get away from her Boyfriend grip but he held onto her tightly "I'm sorry i didn't mean to "Gia said looking away from Mitchel who grabbed her face "sorry wont cut it"he said before slamming her into the wall again Gia felt tear's falling down her face as pain shot threw her entire Body "Do you ever think"He said Placing a hand around her neck making her gasp Mitchel smirked at her before punching her in the stomach making her fall sideways in pain Mitchel looked down at his Girlfriend laughing "think next time"Mitchel said grabbing Gia by her hair making her gasp as Mitchel threw into the same wall he slammed her onto.

Gia laid on the floor wondering why she still in this relationship with Mitchel who kicked her in the chest making cry out in pain tears pouring down her face "you are so Stupid when it comes to hiding stuff aren't you"Mitchel said bending down to her level Gia didn't answer him just counties to cry in pain Mitchel grabbed Gia hair again "I said Aren't you"he said making Gia nod weakly Mitchel threw down Gia head before getting back up from the ground "get up"he said looking down at Gia who moaned but didn't listen "I SAID GET UP"Mitchel yelled making Gia weakly get up from the floor Holding her Stomach "I said listen next time didn't i Huh"Mitchel said punching her in the face Gia stumbled to the side as more tears fell from her eyes.

"HUH"Mitchel yelled slapping her hard in the face making Gia moan in pain "get in the car i'm taking you home"Mitchel said pointing to the door's making Gia Limp over to the door's tears still falling from her eyes "Stupid girl i swear"Mitchel said before grabbing a rag from his Pocket bending down to his knees "she bleed knowing we were inside a school"he mumbled before whipping up Gia blood from the floor so no-one will find out about him Hitting and Abusing Gia in the school "there nice and clean"He said before getting back up from the floor and walking over to the trash can throw the bloody rags away "ughh"he said before tossing the rag in the trash can before walking outside to see Gia already inside the car 'yeah now she listens'Mitchel thought before getting inside the car.

* * *

**(at Gia house)**

When Mitchel dropped her off Gia waited until he was gone to run inside her house breaking down in the process "Gia Honey you okay" said running to her Daughter side who was on her knee's crying into her hands "My poor baby come on lets go get you cleaned up"she said slowly and gently helping her Daughter get up Gia cried s her Mom lead her into the bathroom "here sit down" said sitting her Daughter down on the counter before grabbing what she need to fix up her daughter face and other Injures she has on her body "Im keeping you home for the next few days"she said cleaning off Gia face which had a couple bad cuts on it "you know no matter what me , your dad and sister still loves you"she said placing cream on the cut's before grabbing some Bandages.

"I know mom"Gia whispered voice sounding horse from all the crying she did "hold out you left hand"her mom said making her do what she told grabbed her Daughter most likely broken hand well good thing she a doctor "okay hun bite down on this" said placing a washcloth in her mouth Gia bite down closing her eyes ready for what her mom about to do "one...two..three"her mom said before she started to pulling it back into place making Gia scream in pain "okay okay it's done hun" said wrapping her daughter hand up in the bandage who sniffed in pain "you also have 4 broken ribs"she said making Gia nod holding her ribs as stabs of pains hit her there Gia moaned in pain.

"Mom"Gia said making her mother look at her "i like Troy borrow but what happens if he doesn't wanna be with me since i'm in a abusive relationship and didn't tell him"Gia said sniffing to her mom who pulled her into a hug tears falling from her eyes from seeing her kid like this "hey hey Mitchel doesn't love you but i know troy will Gia"her Mom said kissing her cheek "so dont worry"she said smiling at her Daughter who smiled back a little "now go get some sleep okay"her mom said making Gia nod before walking upstairs to her room thinking about why Mitchel hated her so much 'Guess what we had was never real' Gia thought as she laid on her bed looking at the ceiling as she drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**New story , how do you like the first chapter.**


End file.
